


It's Not a Stakeout If You Don't Get Pancakes

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Jordan Parrish might have a crush on Derek Hale.He might.OrAnother pointless Stakeout Fic.





	It's Not a Stakeout If You Don't Get Pancakes

  
  


“So, what exactly… uh…”  Jordan stumbles over his words as he drums his thumbs against the wheel of his cruiser.  “What's like…”

 

“Spit it out, deputy.”  Derek doesn't look up from his phone.  He’s typing a text out to Scott about their lack of supernatural findings on their stake out.

 

They're supposed to be investigating the police report of a “large dog with glowing red eyes” that the Sheriff called about a couple hours ago.

 

“I was just wondering…”  Jordan pauses again, this time causing Derek to sigh and look up at him, pale green eyes flickering in the light of the street lamp in front of them.  “What do you do?”

 

Derek stares, almost startled by the remarkably vague question.

 

“No, I mean like…”  Jordan rolls his eyes in frustration.  “For like fun, or in your spare time, or as a job or hobby-”

 

“This is a job.”  Derek deadpans. “The department pays me a couple hundred to sit with you on these.”

 

“No, that's not.”  Jordan throws his hands up off the steering wheel and back down with a huff.  “I don't fucking know. Nevermind.”

 

They sit in silence, Derek staring curiously at the deputy in the driver’s seat.

 

Jordan can feel Derek’s eyes moving over his face.  It's unsettling. The scrutiny drives him to frustration and he opens his mouth to say something again but Derek beats him to it.

 

“What do you remember about the first time we met?”  Derek smirks at him, but not unkindly.

 

“You were a snarky little shit.”  Jordan grins to himself before looking up, slightly terrified at Derek’s response to the affectionate insult.

 

Derek looks like he's holding in a laugh.

 

“Yeah, I was an idiot at seventeen.”  Derek shrugs, pocketing his phone and looking through the windshield with a wistful smile.  He scratches at his stubble-covered cheek and casts a quick glance at the slightly younger man. “But seventeen-year-old me really appreciated how kind you were to me.  And I know you remember seventeen-year-old me flirting with you. I wasn't just trying to distract you, Jordan.”

 

Parrish blushes, a pleased smile making its way across his face, ending at the crinkles beside his eyes.  He bites his lip, unsure if he’s supposed to say something to the confession.

 

“Why did you tell me that?”  Parrish asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

 

“Dunno.  Thought you wanted to get to know me.  So, I thought I'd help make it less intimidating and make you less painfully awkward.”  Derek chuckles. His phone buzzes again before Parrish can defend himself. “Scott, Malia and Theo saw something move supernaturally fast on the far side of the block.  Malia and Theo went after it. We should look inside the building.”

 

Derek opens the passenger door, Parrish silently insisting on leading the way to the building, gun drawn.

 

“Y'know…”  Derek speaks softly as they approach the building.  “I can just tell you if something is nearby, you don't need to protect me with your police… -iness.  I have my full range of facilities.”

 

“Derek, don't take this the wrong way…”  Jordan arches a brow, looking around cautiously.  “But you're starting to sound like Stiles.”

 

Derek’s face pinched unpleasantly, like he ate something sour.

 

“God, I know.  I need to stop hanging out with that kid, but he's so sad about Lydia breaking up with him.  He's so clingy.”

 

“Just pawn him off on Theo and Liam.”  Jordan says softly as he goes to open the door to the eerie looking warehouse.  “That's what I do when Nolan gets annoying… which is every Saturday and Sunday, without fail.  I’m an only child, I'm not good at this whole older brother thing.”

 

Derek eyes Parrish’s form with a smile.  He follows the officer into the building slowly, the two of them walking down a dark corridor.

 

“It's really sweet what you did, by the way.”  Derek says, grabbing Parrish’s wrist, halting his careful inspection of the hall in front of them.  The hellhound looked into Derek’s eyes in surprise, taking in the warm, happy expression. “The way you insisted on taking him in when you… after you searched his house?  I know that it was hard to see what harm a man is capable of doing to his own family… trust me. And I know it was just instinct and you weren't ready for what you signed up for...”

 

Derek pauses, swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

“But you're doing better than most people would.  Nolan thinks the world of you. You're not just a great pseudo older brother.  You're his hero. I wish I had been the kind of man you are, when I was in your shoes.”  Derek whispers, crowding in closer. “You're an incredible person, Jordan Parrish, I hope you know that.”

 

The hellhound sighs, taking a step closer as well, desperate to put himself in Derek’s personal space and stay there as long as the werewolf allows.

 

But the buzz of Derek's phone interrupts them once again.

 

Derek backs up, leaving a few feet between them and pulls the phone up to his ear, answering with a gruff, “What?”

 

Parrish watches Derek's face fill with shock, concern, and then confusion.

 

“Okay, where are you?”  Derek looks at Parrish with wide eyes as he speaks to the person on the other end of the call.  He hangs up a second later, not breaking eye contact. “My sister is here.”

  
  


*****

 

“Who's this one?  He’s cute.” Cora grins as she walks into Scott’s house, the true Alpha, Malia, and Theo trailing behind her.

 

Derek growls lightly in warning as he stands from the kitchen table.

 

Parrish chokes on the water he’s sipping.

 

“Oh, it's like that?”  The she-wolf laughs, hugging her older brother and burying her face in his neck.  He smells her hair in return, sighing contentedly. “Missed you, Derek.”

 

“Me too.”  Derek whispers, pulling back to look at her, a wave of concern coming over his features.  “Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you email me to tell me you were coming?”

 

“Chill, broseph.”  Cora snorts, walking away toward the McCall’s fridge.  She opens it, staring inside with big hungry eyes.

 

“Help yourself, Cora.”  Scott huffs, sitting on the couch next to Theo and Malia.  Malia hits the chimera when he whispers, “I can tell you’re related now.”

 

“I already said sorry about the rude intrusion, Scott.”  Cora rolls her eyes, pulling a piece of cold pizza from the fridge and shoving a bite in her mouth.  “Wuh morr d’you won?”

 

Theo snickers at his phone, where he's no doubt texting Liam a play-by-play.  Scott reaches over Malia to hit him this time.

 

“Wait, you're the alpha?”  Derek hisses. “Since when?!  You should have called! We had a stakeout because of this and everything.”

 

“Technically, it's not a stakeout if you don't get pancakes in the morning.”  Parrish interrupts, receiving blanks stares from everyone around him. He shrugs defensively.  “Just saying.”

 

Cora swallows the rest of her food, holding a finger up at her brother.  She sits at the table and takes a deep breath. Her smell changes, shifts to something that has all the weres’ hair standing on end.

 

Everyone in the room, even Theo, whose phone has been confiscated by Malia, leans forward to listen.

 

“The strangest shit happened, Derek.”  Cora’s face falls grim and she looks down at her hands.  “I went to this old temple… and almost instantly, my powers started fading.  I had no idea what was going on… just that I was getting weaker and I couldn't shift… and… wait, hold up… why are you all staring at me like that?”

 

*****

 

Parrish is stretched out on his couch, Scream Queens playing in front of him on the TV.

 

He hadn't slept well, the events of the night before replaying in his head, over and over.  From meeting Derek at Scott’s at just after 10 PM, to watching the born wolf and his younger sister smile at each other across Scott’s kitchen table as he made a polite exit.

 

He doesn’t laugh as Ariana Grande hits enter on her laptop.  He’s been zoning out instead of watching ever since he woke up, but it's his third time through anyway.

 

He doesn't even flinch as there's a loud knocking coming from the TV.

 

“Jordan?”  Derek’s voice snaps the off-duty cop back to attention and he realizes the knocking is coming from his front door.  “Jordan, can we talk?”

 

“Uhhh, coming!”  Parrish sits up straight and looks around the room.  He frowns, then rolls his eyes at his own nervousness.  He walks to the door and unlocks it, opening it to find a flustered-looking Derek Hale.  “Hey! I uh… I mean, come in.”

 

Parrish moves a step back and let's the werewolf in, shutting the door and realizing suddenly that he’s in his boxer briefs.

 

“Oh, I’m… let me go put clothes on.”  He stutters, turning to walk past Derek, but the other man grips his wrist, stopping him.

 

“Only if you want to.”  Derek rasps out, looking Parrish in the eye with a meaningful gaze.

 

“I… do  _ you _ want me to?”  Parrish whispers back, stepping toward Derek.

 

“Jordan-”

 

Parrish cuts him off with a kiss.

 

It's firm and laced with intent and Derek responds instantly, wrapping strong arms around the hellhound’s lean torso.  Parrish grips his biceps in kind, moaning into the kiss as Derek opens his mouth and deepens the exchange.

 

Parrish loses himself for a minute before he remembers what kept him up half the night.

 

“Mmm, wait.”  He pushes back, holding Derek at arms distance.  He furrows his brow and looks behind Derek, as if expecting to see something else beside the six foot tall man in front of him.  “I thought… I thought you were leaving. I thought you wanted to go be with your family.”

 

“I was going to.”  Derek grips Parrish’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet again.  Derek releases him as he tries to convey his emotions with his steady gaze.  “But then I remembered what I said to you yesterday.”

 

Parrish’s mouth turns down and he sits on the couch behind him, biting his bottom lip in thought before looking up at Derek.

 

“I know I said I wanted to be the kind of man you were, being a good role model to Nolan and helping him out…”  Derek continues. He takes the cushion next to Parrish and refuses to drop eye contact as he reminds the young deputy of their intimate moment from the night before.  “But after Cora came over last night and we talked for a while… I realized the best way to be anywhere near as good as that man... is to stay. To stop running all the time.”

 

Derek looks down at his hands and breathes in heavily.

 

“I always find a reason to keep moving.  To leave, to come back, to leave again...”  He says, eyes flicking up to the man beside him.  “But I should be looking for a reason to stay.”

 

Parrish sucks in a breath.  He looks down as Derek takes one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Scott is always going to be someone I'll come back for.  The pack. Its… it's family. As much a Cora is.” Derek leans in and he looks nervous as Parrish stares at him blankly.  “But I want to tell you that I think you could be a reason to stay, Jordan.”

 

Parrish stops breathing altogether.

 

“I know it's sudden and a lot, but I'm not trying to pressure you.  All I want is to take you out on a date.” Derek smiles shyly. “I've never met someone so earnestly brave and inspiring.  And you make me feel things I haven't felt… ever, really. So this? I think it's worth a shot. I think it's worth staying.”

 

Parrish is shaken back to life by the hand squeezing his own and he tumbles through the conversation in his head, trying to make sense of how in less than 24 hours he went from having the world's biggest crush on the town’s most elusive native, to…

 

Here.

 

“Pancakes.”  Parrish says, eloquently.

 

Derek’s eyes widen and he back away slightly, but Parrish squeezes his hand in reassurance.

 

“As a date?”  Parrish nods. “You can take me out for pancakes?”

 

Derek blinks twice, then a large smile spreads across his face, eyes crinkling in the corners as he laughs lightly.

 

“Yeah, Jordan.”  Derek leans in, placing a kiss on the corner of the deputy’s mouth.  “Put some clothes on, and I'll take you out for pancakes. I’ll have you know, that's one of my  _ favorite _ things to do in my spare time, but only after stakeouts with hot police officers.”

 

Parrish lets out a loud laugh and blushes, climbing into Derek's lap for an enthusiastic kiss.

 

Pancakes could wait.

 


End file.
